Un último adiós
by Doof-fan
Summary: Charlene intentó lo más que pudo ignorar sus miedos y mantener a flote su matrimonio. Pero ella también tenía su límite y aunque sentía un profundo cariño por su ahora ex esposo, sabía que no sería fácil criar una hija si la otra parte no cooperaba como ella esperaba


**No se me ocurría ninguna cosa buena para el título pero tenía este fic pendiente de subir y no quería demorarme más D:**

 **Personalmente fue extremadamente complicado escribir para estos dos personajes, primero porque en la serie jamás se nos dio mucha información de su relación y sus interacciones se reducían a un par de segundos (a diferencia de la segunda dimensión), así que tuve que especular demasiado para que saliera algo. Por supuesto todo lo que aquí se va a leer son headcanons y puedes estar en desacuerdo con los detalles de la historia, de todas formas no tenemos nada oficial que nos hable de estos dos de forma más profunda y tuve que echar a andar la imaginación. Diría que es el fic que más me ha costado avanzar. Puse asteriscos para aclarar cosas al final de la historia y también explico unas cosas de la misma y mis ideas sobre Doof y Charlene.**

 _ **Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**_

* * *

La casa se encontraba en una abrazadora penumbra, la única luz que se filtraba al interior era la que provenía de la puerta entreabierta dónde estaba de pie la mujer de lentes. A sus espaldas estaba el comedor junto con una figura abatida sollozando frente a la mesa, completamente destrozado. El ambiente era tenso, como si hubiesen tenido una fuerte conversación hace un momento.

—Heinz…ya basta…

Charlene se tocó la cara con frustración. Toda la semana había planeado como hacerle saber a su marido, ahora ex marido, la dura noticia que le había hecho saber. Sabía que él reaccionaría mal, lo conocía muy bien, pero de todas maneras le rompía el corazón verlo de esa manera. No quería hacerlo sufrir…pero era una relación dónde ese cariño de antaño se había esfumado hace mucho.

Recordaba con nostalgia cuando lo había conocido hace un par de años atrás, cuando iba a la universidad y Lang estaba detrás de ella (*). Provenía de una familia de dinero, así que no le sorprendía saber cada cierto tiempo que un hombre estaba luchando por captar su atención. Hasta que por esas casualidades de la vida conoció a Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado en ese momento que aquél chico extranjero terminaría siendo su novio y luego se terminarían casando. A primera vista ningún estudiante podía creer que ella quisiera salir con alguien como Doofenshmirtz, pero era algo que solo ella y nadie más que ella había visto en él, más allá de su extraña apariencia y curiosa personalidad. No sabía si eran esos momentos en que le hablaba de sus inventos (afirmaba que eran con propósitos "malvados", cosa que a ella le hacía reír) o su extravagancia pero ternura que salía a relucir de vez en cuando. Disfrutaban de largas conversaciones cuando ya existía una confianza mutua y compartían el gusto por las partidas de ajedrez (**).

Pero un matrimonio no puede sostenerse solo de cosas así, sobre todo cuando entre medio hay ya una niña de apenas cuatro años. Con el paso de los meses, Charlene comenzó a darse cuenta de que a pesar de que quería muchísimo a Heinz, su infantil personalidad resultaba más dificultosa que divertida cuando debían resolver asuntos serios o al momento de criar a Vanessa. Seguía enfrascado en sus inventos y de llevar a su niña al sótano con él, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa, mientras que ella era la única que trabajaba para sostener el hogar. Él seguía afirmando que era "malvado" y que debía enseñarle a Vanessa sus pasos para ayudarle a dominar el Área Limítrofe. Charlene solo comenzaba a creer que la broma ya no era graciosa y hablaba de la seguridad de su hija, ya que no eran pocas las veces que oía explosiones y sabía que un taller no era un lugar seguro para ella.

Pronto comenzaron a tener discusiones por cosas cada vez más pequeñas y no obtenía ninguna respuesta positiva de su esposo. Aquella llama del amor estaba comenzando a apagarse poco a poco, pero el cariño que sentía evitaba querer dañarlo. No se sintió capaz de pedirle el divorcio hasta que en una ocasión, cuando Charlene le dijo que olvidara "el juego del científico malvado", él se lo tomó a broma y la imitó con un peluche de calcetín (***). Para ella no necesitaba más prueba de que su matrimonio no era algo serio para Heinz y parecían dos niños pequeños peleando. Ese mismo fin de semana le pidió que se sentara en el comedor y le habló seriamente de sus intenciones.

—Sabes que será lo mejor para ambos —estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente. Durante toda su reflexión, el doctor no había dejado de llorar. Aunque ahora parecía haberse calmado un poco, se atrevió a mirarla, con una profunda tristeza. Charlene sabía que ya no podía ceder—, te seguiré queriendo y recordaré con alegría todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero me he dado cuenta de que queremos cosas diferentes.

Se tentó a tomarlo de una mano, pero se detuvo. Sabía que mientras más rápido fuera todo, antes podría superarlo. Y hacer cosas como esa solo dificultaría las cosas para él. De todas maneras le entregó un vaso con agua para que se calmara.

El científico tomó el vaso y bebió apenas. El sollozo, si bien menor, seguía ahí y su mente era un enorme bullicio de pensamientos. No quería separarse de su hija, no quería reconocer que tenía otro fracaso que sumar a su azarosa vida. No quería pensar que parecía estar condenado a la soledad. En ese minuto volvía a sentir esa sensación de que no podía hacer nada bien por un minuto.

—Charlene…yo…yo lo siento…—apretaba el vaso con fuerza—. Dame otra oportunidad…por favor…

—Te he dado muchas, Heinz. No hago esto por mí, me preocupa que nuestra hija crezca con una buena figura paterna. No digo que tu no lo seas, pero no puedo seguir haciendo a un lado la sensación de…de que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

" _No te esfuerzas lo suficiente"_

Esa sola frase resumía lo que muchos le habían dicho toda su vida. Cuando se preguntaba en su niñez por qué su madre no lo mimaba como a Roger, cuando su padre le gritaba por moverse siendo gnomo a pesar de que intentaba estar quieto, cuando intentó reclamar por perder contra un volcán de bicarbonato entre muchas otras cosas, siempre recibía esa respuesta.

Al parecer su ex esposa se había dado cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Sabía que no podía tratar a Heinz como a cualquier otra persona. Su vida había estado tan llena de acontecimientos inverosímiles difíciles de creer que muchas cosas que le decía para él podían ser devastadoras. A veces olvidaba que debajo de su personalidad se ocultaba el alma frágil de un niño que necesitaba amor.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso—le dio un último abrazo, tal vez el más sincero de todos—. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, sé que esto escapa de tus manos. También es culpa mía, debí ser más sincera contigo. Estos temores no son algo reciente, nunca fui lo suficientemente honesta conmigo misma cuando decidí casarme contigo. Dudé mucho tiempo y jamás me atreví a decírtelo cuando podía por temor a herirte aún más de lo que ya estabas…

Ahora la que estaba sollozando era ella. No pudo terminar de hablar. Sentía verguenza de ella misma, y sobre todo culpa. Ella tampoco había trabajado lo suficiente para mantener esa relación, cuando sabía desde un principio que así terminaría todo e intentó negarlo mucho tiempo. Claro que quería al hombre que estaba abrazando, sabía que jamás conocería a alguien como él, pero ya no sabía si lo amaba como una pareja, o como quien siente unas intensas ganas de proteger a un animal herido. Nunca sabría si era la lástima lo que la empujo finalmente a estar con él. Lloraba porque decírselo terminaría por destrozarlo y la culpa la carcomía.

Sorpresivamente, el científico la abrazó de vuelta. Ambos se unieron por última vez en un apretado abrazo, permaneciendo en silencio absoluto. Solo se oía el sollozo de los dos. Dos almas que se comunicaban sin palabras. Tal vez no podían vivir en un matrimonio tradicional, pero nada borraría los buenos momentos que pasaron en su juventud, y el fruto de su amor que ahora dormía en la habitación del fondo. Sin temor a exagerar, es posible que hayan pasado poco más de una hora en esa posición.

—Recogeré mis cosas al amanecer.

Heinz se separó del abrazo de Charlene completamente resignado. Al menos sentía que habían cerrado esa etapa. No necesitaba más palabras de ella. Ya no había otra cosa que seguir adelante.

—No te preocupes por ordenar, lo haré por ti —ella se secó las lágrimas de los ojos—, sabes que si necesitas ayuda para hallar un hogar puedo…

—No, no te preocupes. Ya buscaré algo que se ajuste a mi presupuesto —su voz sonaba muy melancólica, no podía ocultar que se sentía muy dolido por la situación. Se puso su chaqueta que estaba al lado de la puerta y se preparó para salir—, mañana me despediré de Vanessa cuando despierte.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella primero, pero puedes esperarla acá en la mañana—un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos. Charlene decidió romperlo—. Heinz antes de que te vayas…quiero que sepas que siempre te he considerado una persona con una gran fortaleza. Que esto no te detenga de seguir tus objetivos personales, si hay algo que admiro de ti es lo inteligente que eres, puedes sacar algún provecho de tus inventos. Aunque ya no estemos casados no dejaré de guardarte un cariño especial y siempre intentaré que Vanessa te visite.

Doofenshmirtz estaba de pie en la puerta, afuera estaba nevando. No sabía que responder, no sabía que sentía por la mujer que tenía al frente y menos que pensar en ese minuto. Solo pudo susurrar un "gracias" y cerrar lentamente la puerta. El viento golpeaba muy fuerte y el frío rápidamente se hizo presente. Se arremangó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y caminó lentamente en busca de algún lugar para pasar la noche. Al menos podría seguir viendo a su querida niña, eso era lo que más le importaba en ese minuto.

Miró por última vez la casa que alguna vez fue su hogar, y se perdió entre la oscuridad.

* * *

 _* El director Lang aparece en el episodio Doof 101 y menciona que tenía un interés en Charlene y por eso le guarda rencor a Doof._

 _** Lo del ajedrez es un headcanon que tomé prestado de Plushy, que lo menciona en su fic "El plan más malvado: Ser papá"._

 _*** Lo único que se nos ha dicho sobre su divorcio es que querían cosas diferentes y que un peluche de calcetín llamado Sr. Tomate estuvo involucrado. Pensé que este último hecho por si solo no significaba nada, así que le di un contexto._

 **No sabía bien como ubicarlo así que explico acá lo que creo de Charlene. Pienso que ella si quería a Heinz, pero tal vez no como esposo, sino otro tipo de cariño. Por eso ella sigue hablando con él de buena manera y conservó el apellido. Siento que cuando lo conoció las cosas que le gustaban de él era que no era como las otras personas que ella había conocido y debía admirar de alguna forma su capacidad inventiva (Yo creo que Charlene si sabía de sus inventos, pero nunca le creyó que eran "malvados" y ella tomaba eso como un juego). Traté de plasmar esa confusión y culpa de no ser sincera con ella misma y al mismo tiempo lo que debió significar para Doof otro fracaso en su vida.**

 **¿Porque en la serie Doof es más hosco con ella? Siento que con el tiempo debió guardarle un pequeño rencor más que nada por el paso del tiempo y el tener que ver menos a su hija, que como sabemos él adora con todo su ser, y ve en ella otra ocasión donde todo le sale mal, de la misma manera que ve en Roger la culpa de que su madre no lo quisiera. Debe ser un recordatorio constante de ambas cosas, aunque en su casa tiene un cuadro de ella por lo que siento que también la quiso mucho y como Charlene, también debe tener buenos recuerdos de ella.**

 _ **Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan c:**_


End file.
